


Accidental Marraige

by pherryt



Series: The McCoy Files [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, But with hopeful ending, Confessions, M/M, accidental marraige, mention of Spock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: In their equally messed up lives, getting married by accident certainly fit right in.





	Accidental Marraige

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt on tumblr - no one EVER sends me star trek prompts so i was pretty giddy when it happened!
> 
> Prompt was the line: "Don’t panic, but I think we might have accidentally gotten married..."

Jim Kirk was fearless.

Well, not exactly fearless. He was afraid of failure, for one, but he never let _that_ stop him.

But now, here on a first contact, Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, the youngest Starfleet captain in the entire _history_ of Starfleet, was quite possibly just a little bit terrified.

Normally, Bones didn’t faze him. _Normally_ , Jim loved the grumpy, sarcastic man. Loved the little rants or tirades he went on, all of it hiding a chewy soft interior. Leonard kept him grounded when he contemplated doing the most unorthodox things.

Not that it ever stopped him, but still. It helped Jim keep things in perspective.

Spock did that too, to a lesser extent. But Bones was different. And so, okay, that brought Jim to the second thing he was afraid of.

He never wanted lose Leonard. And there were many ways that could happen. So many dangers just being out in space brought about – not to mention being on the edges of space, encountering unknown phenomena and having little to no support from the fleet should they need it – as Bones had ranted about since the very first time they’d met. But that Jim could deal with. He knew how to work with that.

Honestly, Jim was more afraid of losing the doctor by chasing him away. Of seeing a look of disappointment as had so often on his own mother’s face. Not the momentary, ‘How the hell did you think that was gonna work,’ look, but the ‘I want nothing to do with you,’ one.

Currently, Leonard was scowling at his tricorder as he ran it over some food one of the locals had given him and Jim was feeling all twisted up and nervous as he approached him.

Bones was going to kill him.

He’d just about managed to reach Leonard when Spock appeared at his side as if by magic. Sighing in relief at putting off the inevitable blow out, Jim turned to him and focused on Spock.

Thinking about it, it would probably be best to wait till they were back on-board ship to let Bones know what had happened. There’d be less chance of a diplomatic incident that way.

Jim had nearly forgotten his resolution hours later when the away team stepped off the transporter pad, till Leonard grabbed his elbow and hustled him out of the room and down the corridor.

“Bones – what are you – ?” Jim tried to ask. But Leonard shushed him and continued to guide him through the halls of the ship till they’d gotten to the privacy of the officers’ deck. Bypassing Jim’s quarters and beelining for his own, Leonard nearly shoved Jim inside.

With a sinking feeling, Jim realized that Bones must already know.

The door slid shut behind him and it sounded like impending doom. Jim swallowed as Leonard dropped his arm and went for his alcohol stash. Pouring out two _highly generous_ glasses of bourbon, Jim finally realized that Bones looked nervous as he handed one of the glasses to his captain.

“Bones?” Jim asked quietly.

“Now, don’t panic, but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…” Leonard’s words came out in a rush, sounding as panicked as he’d told Jim _not_ to be. And something else. Jim filed that away for later as he tried to reign in hysterical laughter.

Instead, Jim blinked. “Wait, you knew?”

“Not at first, no,” Leonard looked down at his glass, shrugged, then downed it in one gulp. _Damn…_ Jim thought. Leonard looked back up. “Wait, so _you_ knew?”

“Yeah, I uh, figured it out about 20 minutes after. Was gonna tell you but then…thought you’d blow up at me, so I decided to wait till we got back on board.” Jim gestured around them, “But you kinda beat me to it.”

“Sorry, kid, didn’t mean to steal your thunder,” Bones snarked back with a small smile, but there was something different, something off about it.

Jim put his untouched glass down on the nearest surface and stepped closer to his friend, the first _real_ friend he could ever remember having. “Bones?”

“What?” the doctor asked defensively.

“If you knew, why didn’t _you_ say anything? You know I wouldn’t have caused a scene…” Jim asked slowly, an idea percolating through his brain. It was all kinds of crazy. There was no way he was right.

Leonard looked away and poured himself another drink. “Don’t waste your drink, kid. It’s good stuff.” He raised his glass again and Jim saw the minute shake in his hand, surgeon’s hands that held steady through the hardest things.

Jim took risks every damn day of his life. Took risks with his lives, with others’ lives. It’s kind of what a captain did. And yet he was never more scared than he was at this moment, steeling himself for the biggest risk of his life…

He reached forward to gently pull the glass from Leonard’s hand before he could down it as quickly as he had before and set it down on the table beside them. Jim leaned in a little closer than he usually did, trying to catch Leonard’s eyes.

“Bones…” he said softly, “Look at me.”

Leonard huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, but he did, eventually, look Jim in the eyes. What Jim saw was both heartbreaking and hopeful. Leonard’s eyes were sad and resigned…and wet.

He didn’t hold back any longer. Jim reached out for Leonard’s face, cupping his cheek, his thumb rubbing at tears welling in the doctor’s eyes even as the Bones tried his best to send his usual scowl in Jim’s direction.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” The question had changed. Jim wasn’t asking about what had happened down on the planet anymore. He was asking about Leonard’s feelings. What he’d hidden from Jim.

What Jim was equally as guilty about hiding from Leonard.

Bones drew in a sharp breath, tried to draw away from him, but Jim didn’t let him. “Bones, I’m not mad about this. I was only afraid to tell you because I thought _you’d_ be mad at _me._ I couldn’t bear to see you disappointed in me for screwing up your life. I’m not afraid of much, but that…losing your good opinion, your friendship, your companionship…I never knew how much I needed any of that till I met you.”

Leonard stared at him disbelievingly, uncharacteristically silent in his shock.

“See, this marriage thing? Is only a problem if you have one on your end. If it is, I’ll do whatever we need to, to fix this, but Bones… _Leonard,”_ Leonard gasped when Jim used his given name, he couldn’t remember a time that Jim ever had. “I can’t help but hope, for the first time, that…we could be more. That maybe you want this as much as I do?”

“Jim, I…” the tears ran freely down Leonard’s face now and Jim feared he’d pushed too far, too fast. “Oh fuck,” he sniffled before wrapping his arms around Jim, burying his face in his neck. Jim felt the nod against his throat, the brush of hair against his jaw and he clutched Leonard to him in relief.

Maybe this accidental marriage could work out after all.

In Jim Kirk's experience, stranger things had happened.


End file.
